


Sometimes

by AceGalaxy



Series: Internally Screaming [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGalaxy/pseuds/AceGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the small moments they have together, alone, Stiles gets to see the side of Derek that nobody else gets to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes, in the small moments they have together, alone, Stiles gets to see the side of Derek that nobody else gets to. He sees the vulnerable side of him, the 16 year-old boy that Kate Argent used and threw away. The one that lost his family.

 

He brings out the cake to celebrate his 18th birthday. Derek is going to give Stiles something very special and he can’t wait for that. Stiles takes the match and lights the candle. No body else would have seen it, but Stiles does. He sees the way Derek’s eyes twitch and flash red for the quickest second before his face goes completely stone cold at the flicker of the flame.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said. Derek looks up at him. “It’s alright, Derek. You’ve got the pack. You’ve got me.”

 

* * *

 

The same thing occurs on Laura’s birthday. Stiles finds Derek curled up in Stiles’ bed, with the pillows arranged in a nest. Stiles quickly drops his bag, crawls onto the bed and wraps himself up in Derek. He turns on his side to face Derek, holding his arm and curling his leg around his.

 

“She would have been 28 today.” He whispers just loud enough that Stiles can hear.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said. “It’s alright, Derek. You’ve got the pack. You’ve got me.”

 

* * *

 

It happens again on the anniversary of the Hale fire. He hasn’t seen Derek all day. He checked at Derek’s house and checked twice in his own house. Stiles climbs into his bright blue Jeep and heads for the forest to look for him.

  
Derek is lying propped against a tree in full Alpha wolf form. He perks up his ears and looks at Stiles with sad eyes when he sees him. Stiles doesn’t speak, but goes and lies next to Derek. Derek shifts so his head rests in Stiles’ lap. He makes a noise so sad, a whine, that sounds so hopeless and depressing that it brings tears to Stiles’ eyes.

 

 

“Hey,” Stiles said. “It’s alright, Derek. You’ll never be alone. You’ve got the pack. You’ve got me.”

 

Derek, sad and dejected, purrs. He has a pack again.  He has a family again. And now, he has Stiles.

 


End file.
